Sleeping Beauties
by midnightread
Summary: When SGA1 find an Ancient device and it effects one of the team what will the repercussions be? John/Elizabeth and Sam/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**I have written this in my physics lessons long hand and it is completely typed up and saved on my computer, but I'm only going to past a chapter a day, maybe two. Not really sure why I'm not going to just post it in one go but hey, you'll get it eventually.**

**It is a crossover between Stargate Atlantis and SG1 but not until chapter 10, until that point it focuses on the Atlantis expedition.**

**I hope you like it and as always I welcome all the reviews, but if you're going to be negative then leave a name, don't do it anomalously as that really annoys me. You can be as harsh as you want so long as there is a name.**

Elizabeth made her way down the corridors of Atlantis towards the infirmary. The personnel she came across moved quickly out of the way as she hurried past. A few of the people she passed gave her a concerned look but she ignored them and continued on her way. She came to a stop in front of the doors to the infirmary and took a deep breath before walking in.

Carson looked up and gave her a sad smile before turning back to what he was doing. Elizabeth walked over and looked at the man on the bed. "What's wrong with him Carson?"

"I don't know love. He got separated from the rest of his team and when they found him he was already unconscious."

Elizabeth gently touched John's hand before pulling her own back behind her back and turning her gaze back to Carson. "Where are the rest of his team?" she questioned.

"Still on the planet, looking for answers."

Elizabeth nodded but frowned, "They should have checked in."

Carson nodded and said, "They wanted to get started as soon as possible. When I went through with a medical team to pick up John I gave them all a once over to make sure they were alright." Elizabeth nodded and Carson continued, "They said they were going to stick together since John was on his own when whatever it was that happened happened."

Elizabeth nodded one final time and looked down at John once more. "If there's any change, or you find out anything more I want to know immediately."

"Of course love," Carson said in his soothing voice.

Elizabeth turned and made her way back to the control room, going slower this time as she thought about the man currently lying unconscious in Carson's capable hands.

She was worried about him, he was a member of her team and had become a close friend since they'd arrived here, and he was unconscious and as of yet they weren't sure of the cause which made the experience all the worse.

John had always been fiercely loyal to her, proved by his actions when her leadership had been challenged and even more so when the Genii had tried to take over the city, and she felt helpless and responsible for his current predicament.

She reached the control room and went to stand by Chuck. "Dial the planet where Rodney and the rest of SGA1 are," she ordered quietly.

Chuck nodded and started the dialling process. Once the worm hole had established Elizabeth touched her radio and spoke. "Rodney, Teyla, come in."

"Teyla here," came the reply.

"Have you found anything yet?"

In her ear she heard Teyla's sad reply, "Nothing yet Elizabeth. Has there been any change since Carson took him back through the gate?"

"No," Elizabeth answered, "But he's stable, at least for now."

On the other end of the radio Elizabeth heard Teyla sigh and say, "We're going to get back to searching for answers. We will dial Atlantis as soon as we find out anything more."

Elizabeth nodded, even though Teyla couldn't see her, and said, "Atlantis out." She paused for a moment before adding, "Stay together and watch each other's backs."

"Of course Elizabeth," Teyla answered, "Teyla out."

The radio went dead and then the worm hole disengaged. Elizabeth looked at Chuck, who gave her a sad smile, and said, "If anything happens or anyone wants me I'll be in my office."

Chuck nodded and Elizabeth walked across the control room and into her office, her mind full of worry about John.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until hours later that Elizabeth realised she had done nothing since entering her office. She'd spent the entire time staring at the pen in her hands. She had never been so glad that she had had blinds fitted to her office windows, the expedition did not need to know how she was feeling right now. Once she realised what she had been doing she shook her head.

"You don't get this way when anyone else is injured so why John?" she muttered to herself.

"Because you care about him Liz, more than anyone else on this expedition," a voice in her head replied.

She shook her head again. "No I don't, I can't."

The voice laughed, "Just because you can't doesn't mean you don't. You get jealous when he does what Rodney calls his Captain Kirk routine."

"Do not," Elizabeth argued back.

"Do."

"Don't."

She put her head in her hands realising that maybe she did care about him more than anyone else on the expedition.

She didn't know how long she sat like that but she was glad when she was interrupted from her thoughts by a voice in her head set.

"Doctor Weir, Teyla has dialled in and is asking permission to bring someone back with her and the rest of SGA1 when they return to the city."

Elizabeth touched her hand to her ear, activating her mic, "Permission granted. Put security on alert."

She heard the affirmative from Chuck as she stood and made her way towards her office door. She stopped for a moment, to collect her thoughts, before she opened the doors and stepped out into the control room.

She was met by the sight of Teyla coming through the gate, closely followed by Rodney and a woman she didn't recognise before Ronan came through, bringing up the rear.

The gate shut down and Elizabeth moved down the steps to greet them.

"How is he?" Teyla questioned as she reached them.

Elizabeth shook her head, "There's still no change."

Teyla then looked at her closer and shook her head, "If what our friend Rachel tells us is true then the two of you talking can wait until after you've slept Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shook her head but Teyla was adamant. "I doubt you have slept since we left on the mission and I know before that you hadn't slept for at least fifteen hours." Teyla looked at her watch and then back at Elizabeth, "You have been up for at least thirty hours. This can wait until morning."

Elizabeth was about to argue that she was fine when she caught sight of her own watch. Teyla was right, she had been up for a long time and now that Teyla had pointed it out she couldn't help the yawn that escaped.

Teyla saw the yawn and could obviously see that Elizabeth was still unsure. "I give you my word Elizabeth, John will be fine if you sleep for a few hours," then she added as an afterthought, "I would also think that a well-rested brain would help you believe the story Rachel has to tell."

Elizabeth saw the honesty in her eyes and nodded, "Fine, but you are to sleep too, you've been away and I'm guessing haven't slept for coming up in fifteen hours."

Teyla nodded in agreement while behind her Rodney sighed in relief. Elizabeth looked at the woman beside Teyla and said, "It's nice to meet you Rachel. You are welcome to sleep as well, all I ask is that you don't try and get away from the two security guards I am going to assign you, for your security as well as ours."

The woman nodded, "Teyla has already informed me of your security precautions."

Elizabeth yawned again and Teyla said, "Go Elizabeth, we will handle this." As she spoke to gestured to herself, Rodney and Ronan.

Elizabeth nodded and turned to leave but then she turned back, looking at her watch again, "We'll have a meeting in the conference room in eight hours."

SGA1 nodded and with one last look at them Elizabeth turned and left.

Once she reached her room and had gotten inside Elizabeth had time to remove her jacket, boots and ear piece before she fell onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

As she slept she dreamt of John and everything they had gone through, from the look of determination on his face when he planned on flying a nuke into a hive ship to the look of surprise of his face when she had later hugged him on his return.


	3. Chapter 3

Five hours later Elizabeth started awake in her quarters. She looked at the clock beside her bed and sat up, knowing that she wasn't going to get back to sleep.

She stood and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came back out, showered and dressed. She picked up her laptop and left the room, heading towards the infirmary. As she passed John's room she had a thought and paused. She opened the door and stepped in. she looked around and smiled lightly. Like her room it was fairly plain although Elizabeth could see some framed pictures on his desk. She walked over to have a closer look. She was expecting to see pictures of his family and was surprised to find only one. It showed who Elizabeth guessed was a teenage John and his family. The other pictures were of members of the expedition.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile when she saw one of the ones of his team. It had been taken in the mess and was of John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronan and the four of them were laughing at something Rodney had said, although Rodney himself didn't look all that happy so Elizabeth guessed that whatever he had said wasn't meant to be funny.

She looked at the other photos and her eyes stopped on one of her. She picked it up and took a closer look at it. She was standing on the balcony looking out at the sea and the picture had been taken side on. She didn't remember when it had been taken but she was pleasantly surprised that John had placed the photo on his desk, right at the front, beside the one of his team.

She shook her head and put the photo back down. Then, remembering why she had come in here in the first place, she walked over to his bedside table and picked up the book there. He still hadn't finished it yet she was pleased to see, he was only just past halfway. She stuck War and Peace under one arm and her laptop under the other before leaving the room and once more heading towards the infirmary.

As she entered she was glad to see that the infirmary was deserted except for John. She went over to his bed and placed her laptop and book on the edge before pulling up a chair and getting comfortable. She picked up her laptop first and after checking that there was nothing that needed her immediate attention, put it on the floor beside her and picked the book up off the bed and began to read.

That was how Carson found her two hours later when he came to check on John's vitals. He listened to her read for a moment before he walked over and gently touched her on the shoulder. She jumped slightly and stopped reading. She turned her head and smiled at Carson. "I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you reading?" Carson asked as he checked the machines.

She blushed lightly and handed him the book. "I heard that people can hear what's going on around them while they're in a coma. I thought he might like it since he said he wanted to finish it while he was here." she was rambling she knew but couldn't do anything to stop herself.

Carson nodded, "I'm just going to give him a quick check and then I'll leave you to it." He handed the book back as he spoke.

Elizabeth looked at her watch and saw that she had an hour before she was meeting with Rachel and the rest of SGA1. Looking up she turned her gaze to Caron, who was slowly checking John's arms and legs.

His face didn't give anything away so Elizabeth waited for him to finish his examination before she asked, "How is he?"

Carson shook his head. "There's no change love, it's like he's asleep; at least that's what his vitals are showing. His heartbeat is similar to what it was the last time he spent the night in the infirmary, the same with his breathing."

Elizabeth nodded slowly and asked, "If he's just asleep then maybe he'll wake up in his own time."

Carson nodded, "Maybe love, but I could be wrong, or he could get worse."

Elizabeth nodded once more before standing and saying, "Teyla and the others brought back someone through the gate who they think can help."

Carson nodded. "I checked them all out last night but our three were tired and since John was stable I didn't ask any questions."

Elizabeth glanced at her watch before saying, "Come to the conference room in forty minutes and then Rachel won't have to repeat herself."

Carson nodded and Elizabeth picked up her laptop, although she left the book on the bedside table. She touched John's hand softly before turning and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

She had decided that instead of sitting in her office for the thirty minutes that remained before she got answers that she was going to sit in the conference room. She put her laptop on the table in front of her and made a start on the seemingly never ending paperwork that came with being in command of an expedition to another galaxy.

As she filled in all the forms she thought about what Teyla had said. What kind of story would she need a well-rested brain to believe? She shook her head and concentrated on the laptop in front of her. She typed up some more but then stopped; she could swear she could hear John gently calling her name over and over, _Elizabeth, Elizabeth_. She shook her head again, he was in the infirmary unconscious there was no way she could be hearing him. It didn't stop the voice but then she heard footsteps coming into the room and looked over the top of the computer.

Teyla came in closely followed by Ronan, Rodney, Carson and Rachel. Elizabeth smiled at them all and shut her laptop before pushing it to the side.

Everybody took a seat and Elizabeth said, "Before we start I want to know exactly what happened between your gating to the planet and John being brought back unconscious."

Teyla nodded, "We gated to the planet and Rodney took some soil samples while we checked the immediate area. Then we walked to the wooded area we could see since we could also see smoke in the trees and wanted to see if we could find the indigenous people."

Elizabeth nodded and Teyla continued, "John decided that if we split up we would make better progress, so we spread into a line about twenty five metres apart. John took one end while Ronan was on the other. We couldn't see each other and every fifty steps John would make sure we were all still together and alive."

Again Elizabeth nodded. It was standard procedure if they gated to a world where there was no obvious Wraith presence.

"At one point we stopped and checked in again and when John didn't check in I made my way to his position. When I found him a called for Ronan and Rodney and we carried him out of the trees so we had more room. We hadn't heard anything so we didn't know what had happened. Once we got him back to the Stargate Rodney dialled Atlantis and asked for a medical team while Ronan and I tried to see what was wrong with John. We couldn't find a mark on him and it looked like he was just sleeping but we couldn't wake him."

Teyla stopped talking and Rodney took over. "Then Carson came through with the medical team and took John back through the gate. Carson stayed and gave us all a quick check since we wouldn't go back through the gate until we found out how to help John."

"We headed towards where we could see the smoke after Carson had gone back through the gate, and we had promised to stick together," Teyla continued, "And we found a little hut in a clearing and Rachel was sitting outside by a fire. We introduced ourselves and asked if she knew what had happened to John."

Elizabeth nodded and turned her attention to Rachel. "I wanted to apologise for last night, for leaving before you explained."

Rachel shook her head, "No need to apologise Elizabeth, you needed your sleep and I was honoured to be able to stand in the city of the ancestors."

Teyla spoke again, "Rachel, can you please tell Elizabeth what you told us."

Rachel nodded and took a breath before beginning. "There is a story among my people. It is said that there is a spirit in the forest that can sense when someone is in love." She paused for a moment, and Elizabeth wondered where this story could be going. Rachel continued, pulling Elizabeth out of her thoughts and back into the story. "It is said that if the person is in love and with the person they love that the spirit will leave them alone, the same as if the feelings are not returned, but as soon as someone in love who is not with the person in their hearts enters the forest the spirit makes it so that only their loves kiss will awaken the effected from a deep sleep."

"Like Sleeping Beauty," Rodney butted in. both Elizabeth and Carson raised their eyebrows at him while the three aliens looked confused. Rodney looked at his hands and mumbled, "My sister liked it." He looked at the still raised eyebrows and then at Rachel before saying, "I'm sorry, please continue."

Rachel continued to speak, "It is a story, nothing more, or so I thought before until Teyla told me what had happened to John. I think the spirit is what caused you friend John to fall unconscious."

**And there you have it, what's wrong with John :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth was silent for a moment before she looked at Carson and asked, "Does this seem like a plausible explanation for what happened to John?"

Carson nodded, "It would explain what caused his condition without leaving a mark on his body."

Elizabeth nodded, that was the conclusion she had also drawn. She looked around the room and asked, "Do any of you know who John loves, because if we're going to need to bring them through the Stargate we're going to need clearance."

The remaining three members of SGA1 all shook their heads; John had always been quiet about his life on Earth and would always change the subject when someone asked him about it.

Rachel watched as Elizabeth's face dropped slightly. She spoke again in a quiet voice, "It is said that the one who sleeps, awaiting their loves kiss, can reach out with their mind and find their hearts desire and then bring them to their side."

The gentle sound of John's voice calling her increased in volume in her head at Rachel's words.

Elizabeth tried to ignore it, there was no way it was real, and concentrated on what Rachel was saying. "If John had indeed fallen under the influence of the forest spirit then whoever he holds dear in his heart should be hearing his voice."

"If they're on Earth," Carson said, "Then they may well be playing it off as missing him and we'll never find them."

The voice in Elizabeth's head increased in volume yet again and was now shouting her name. Elizabeth closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop the headache the voice was creating and hissed, "Shut up."

The voice cut off and Elizabeth opened her eyes to find that everyone was watching her. Carson gave her a concerned look, "Are you ok love?"

Elizabeth nodded, "It's just a headache."

She didn't know why she didn't tell them the truth but she was still trying to talk herself out of the conclusion that she had come to after hearing, and digesting, Rachel's story. John couldn't love her, the same as she couldn't love him, she was his boss and it wouldn't be right.

The voice came back, more gently this time, and Elizabeth heard John's voice say, _I do love you Elizabeth, have for a while. There's nothing anywhere saying that we can't love each other, you're not military so regulations don't really apply_.

Elizabeth shook her head slightly. She was aware that everyone in the room was watching her as she replied in her mind, _I know that John, but I only recently realised that I do have feelings for you, let alone that they're returned_. John was silent and Elizabeth heard someone clear their throat lightly. She looked up and saw that everyone was watching her closely with mildly concerned looks. It looked like Carson had been the one to clear his throat. Elizabeth gave him a small nod before looking at Rachel. "Is the link between John and whoever permanent?" she questioned, hoping that the answer was no, she didn't really fancy John in her head for the rest of time.

She was mildly disappointed when Rachel nodded, "On our planet, when one falls in love it opens their mind to their partner," Rachel paused then added, "Although I am not sure if any of this will apply to your people, if you will be effected in the same way."

Elizabeth sighed and nodded, "Well half the legend is right at least, John can communicate with the one he loves."

Realisation dawned on the faces around her, all apart from Rodney's. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him, but seeing his still blank expression she sighed once more. "Because I can hear him Rodney. That's who I was telling to shut up earlier, not Carson."


	6. Chapter 6

Rodney sat in shocked silence for a moment before he said quietly, "Oh."

Elizabeth nodded and turned to look at Rachel, "If I kiss him, he'll wake up?"

Rachel nodded and Elizabeth stood. "This does not get told to any member of the expedition, it does not go into any reports and no one on Earth finds out until John and I have had a chance to talk properly."

Everyone around the table nodded although Carson looked sceptical. "What am I supposed to tell people if they ask how he woke up?" he questioned.

Elizabeth thought for a moment then John came up with the answer. _Tell them that Rachel knew how to reverse what happened to me. _

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Carson, "John suggests telling anyone who asks that Rachel knew how to reverse to effects."

Carson nodded but still didn't look convinced, "He's talking to you right now?"

She nodded, "He's thanking me for reading to him this morning."

Carson nodded again then gestured towards the door, "Shall we go wake the lad up?"

Elizabeth nodded and everyone stood and made their way out of the room and towards the infirmary. Teyla fell in beside Elizabeth and asked quietly, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "I just want to get him conscious and then we can deal with everything else."

Teyla nodded and the rest of the trip was done in silence, except for Elizabeth who was talking to John.

_So you're my true love_ he was musing.

She smiled lightly, _Looks like it doesn't it_.

She heard John chuckle before he answered, _I think I can live with that_.

_You think?_

_Fine. I know I can live with that. _There was a pause before he continued._ You told Teyla that you wanted to wait until I was awake to talk about this but why can't we just talk now?_

It took a moment for Elizabeth to answer. _Because I want to do this when I know you're going to be ok and when I can see your face._

That seemed to satisfy John because then he said quietly, _I thought what I felt was one sided. I mean I knew you cared but you're that way with everyone._

That was something Elizabeth wanted to discuss face to face. _We'll talk about this when you're awake John. _She looked around and realised that they were just outside the infirmary, _Which will hopefully be soon._

She heard John's agreement and then they entered the thankfully still empty infirmary. Carson shut the door behind them and then made sure that any of the nurses on duty were elsewhere. Very few were actually around since there was no one in the infirmary except for John. Many of the medical staff were elsewhere in the city. The few that were around were in case of minor accidents, anything major and the others would be called back to work. The few that were around Carson quickly sent off to do a stock check on the medical supplies. As the last nurse left Carson joined the others around John's bed. Elizabeth had perched herself on the edge of the bed, looking at John, while Rodney had taken the chair that Elizabeth had been using that morning. Everyone else was gathered behind Rodney. As he got closer Carson saw that Elizabeth was holding John's hand in both of hers.

She looked around the room once and when her eyes landed on Rachel she said quietly, "All I have to do is kiss him, and then he'll wake up?"

Rachel nodded and Elizabeth turned her gaze back to John's peaceful face. She gently touched his cheek with one hand, the other still holding his on the bed. She slowly moved towards him and laughed lightly as John mentally sent _Pucker up_.

She punched him lightly in the arm before moving her hand back to his cheek and leaning in even closer and pressing her lips to his.

The effect was immediate, the hand Elizabeth was holding squeezed hers and when she tried to pull back John followed her and deepened the kiss.

After a few moments Elizabeth said quietly, "We're not alone," before she continued kissing him.

John shrugged but her words brought him completely back to reality. He kissed her once more before pulling back and looking at his team, where were all watching with varying looks of shock on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Teyla was the first to recover. "It is good to see you awake John," she said, giving him a smile.

He smiled back, "It's good to be awake."

Carson then got down to business. "How do you feel Colonel?" he asked, moving closer to the bed.

John looked at the doctor, "Like I just woke up from a normal night's sleep." Carson nodded and looked at the machines.

Elizabeth tried to get up off the bed but John held on to her hand, keeping her beside him.

"Can you still hear him?" Rodney asked. "Up here I mean," he said, tapping the side of his head.

Elizabeth looked at him and then back at John. "Yeah Elizabeth, can you?" came John's teasing voice in her head.

She raised an eyebrow then looked back at Rodney and nodded, "Unfortunately yes, I can still hear him."

"Hey," John exclaimed indignantly while everyone else laughed.

Elizabeth looked around and smiled at Rachel, who was stood in silence beside Ronan. "John, this is Rachel. She's the one who told us what was wrong with you."

John nodded in her direction as the alien woman asked, "Did you see the spirit?"

John was silent for a moment before saying, "I remember checking in with everyone then taking a few steps before there was a flash of light and I couldn't move. The next thing I remember is seeing the conference room through Elizabeth's eyes as she briefed one of the teams."

Rachel nodded to herself and then looked at Elizabeth. "Now your friend is awake I would like to return to my home, while the city is incredible I have been away from home too long."

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course." She extracted her hand from John's and stood. "I'll send SGA3 with you. We never did finish looking around your planet."

At this Ronan spoke, "We know that land already, surely we should go with her."

Elizabeth looked at him then Rodney and then finally Teyla and the two looked like they agreed with what Ronan had said. She looked at John who shrugged, "Just because I can't go doesn't mean they shouldn't. They do know the land after all."

Elizabeth nodded, "Fine, go and get geared up and meet me in the gate room in twenty minutes."

The three made their way to the door but then Rodney paused and looked back at John saying, "Welcome back sleeping beauty."

He chuckled to himself and then continued on his way. Ronan watched him leave, shook his head, and then followed while Teyla smiled at both John and Elizabeth before looking at Rachel and saying, "Come with me Rachel, they could do with the space."

Rachel nodded and then looked at John, "I am sorry for what happened to you on our planet, although it is considered a great honour to be helped by the spirit."

John shrugged, "No harm, no foul."

Rachel inclined her head and smiled at the two of them as they were the only two left in the room, Carson having gone into his office just after Ronan and Rodney had left, before saying, "I wish you all the best and may your love stay true." As soon as she finished speaking she spun on her heel and followed Teyla out of the room.

As soon as the two were out of sight John grabbed Elizabeth's hand again and pulled her back onto the bed. She fell back and ended up sprawled across his chest, her head just below his. The two laughed and John helped her up again. They then both moved so that they were leant against the wall, side by side. John put his arm around her waist and she rested her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence for a moment before John said quietly, "I'm awake so what now?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I honestly don't know John."

"What do you want to happen?" he asked in an equally as quiet voice.

Again Elizabeth shrugged. "Do you think we can make this work?" she all but whispered.

Immediately John said, "Yes, I think we can. I mean I've had feelings for you for a while and it hasn't affected anything."

Elizabeth nodded, "I always worry about you, so that won't change much."

They both laughed lightly then Elizabeth lifted her head of his shoulder and moved to look straight in his eyes. "So we're going to do this?"

John nodded and brushed his lips gently against hers. "Yes, we're going to give this a try, and we're going to make it work."


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth now stood again; she needed to get to the control room to see SGA1 and Rachel off. John also made to get out of the bed but then realised that he was wearing a hospital gown, which wasn't something you really wanted to be walking through the city in. Elizabeth must have heard his dilemma because she laughed. John looked offended but soon he was laughing along with her.

The noise obviously disturbed Carson because he came out of his office. He was that John was half out of bed and figured out what had caused the laughter. He shook his head and ducked back into the office for a moment before coming back out, holding John's uniform.

He walked over to the bed and handed it to the still chuckling John. John took it and gave Carson a breathless, "Thank you," before he got off the bed, pushing Elizabeth off in the process, and pulled the curtain across to give him a screen to change behind.

Elizabeth looked at Carson, tears in her eyes and streaming down her face she had been laughing so hard, and took a deep breath before asking, "So he's really ok?"

Carson smiled at her and nodded, "He's completely fine love. We ran some tests when he first came in and there was nothing wrong with except him being unconscious."

Elizabeth nodded and then the curtain drew back and John was dressed in his uniform. Now Elizabeth was sure he was ok, he looked like his old self, well apart from the look in his eyes when he looked at her; that was new. His eyes had always been full of respect but now they were also full of love.

She looked away, blushing lightly, before asking Carson, "So he's ok to return to duty?"

Carson nodded, "But I would prefer if he stayed in the city for the time being, just in case."

They both nodded then John walked round the bed to stand between the two doctors. He handed Carson his hospital gown and offered his arm to Elizabeth. She raised an eyebrow and mentally projected, _I guess you missed the part where I said I didn't want the whole city to know about us_.

John shook his head slightly before replying out loud, "I've been unconscious for nearly two days, I needed help and very kindly offered to give me the support I needed."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and shook her head; she did however thread her arm through his and smile at him. She also grabbed the book on the bedside table with her free hand.

Carson smiled as the two of them made their way out of the infirmary. He shook his head, put the gown in the basket by the door to be washed and returned to his office to fill in paperwork and requisition forms.

John and Elizabeth made their way slowly towards the control room. Even though John was completely fine his muscles were a little stiff from not moving. Everyone they passed smiled at him and most said something about being glad to see him up and about. Once they finally reached the control room the two moved to stand on the balcony overlooking the gate. While they weren't touching now they were still they were in mental contact and John was in the process of making some observations. _Everyone seems glad that I woke up_.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth shake her head the tiniest amount before she replied, _Of course they are. You'd have been missed if my kiss hadn't worked and you remained unconscious_.

He was silent for a moment before he reached over and took the book that was still clutched in her hand and resting on the railing, replacing her hand with his to keep if from falling. As he did this he mentally said _Thank you for reading to me Elizabeth, it was really calming and meant I got further in the book_. The both turned their heads slightly and caught each other's soft smiles before they looked straight ahead again.

They were silent for a few minutes, listening and watching as everyone moved around them. At some point one of the techs came over and spoke to Elizabeth briefly before returning to his console.

John broke their silence by mentally asking, _Can I give you a nick name, well a pet name really? I love your name Elizabeth, don't get me wrong, but I want something that only I call you_.

_Ok_, Elizabeth agreed, _But nothing sappy, I can't be dealing with cute and sappy_.

John nodded his understanding then said out loud, but in a voice barely above a whisper, "Lizzy?"

She shook her head, "My parents called me that when I was a kid."

"Beth?" he tried again.

And again she shook her head, "Simon called me that."

"How about Liz?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I like it John."

He smiled and then sent mentally, _I really want to hold you right now_.

Elizabeth was slightly shocked by his admission but then realised that she felt the same way. _Do you think this is a side effect of the spirit or whatever caused this messing with you? _she questioned.

She felt john shrug and realised that after talking to the tech she had moved closer to him. _Maybe but I doubt it_, he sent in answer to her question.

_Why_, she questioned telepathically.

_Because_, he replied, _I felt like this before the planet, before whatever happened happened_.

Elizabeth quickly reached across and squeezed his hand before putting her own hand back on the railing, right beside his and the book he was still holding steady.

Below them they saw that SGA1 had just entered the room and Elizabeth turned to Chuck. "Dial 362 please Chuck."

He nodded and started pushing the symbols on the console in front of him. The gate lit up as Elizabeth leant over the balcony and said to the team below, "Check in in twenty four hours, if at that point you need more time we'll discuss it."

Teyla nodded and then looked at John, "Stay well John and we will see you soon."

John waved at them, "I'll be fine. Don't have too much fun without me."

The three team members nodded and then walked through the gate, Rachel taking the lead.

Just before she went through however Elizabeth called out, "Thank you Rachel."

She turned and the three team members stepped passed her. Rachel smiled before saying, "You have been given a gift, make the best use of it you can." She then stepped through the gate which promptly shut down.

Elizabeth looked at John and said, "Come on. I've got paper work and I'm betting you do too."

He sighed, "Two days in the infirmary and you celebrate my release with paper work."

Elizabeth smiled at him, "It's got to be done and doing it now leaves times later."

She strode towards her office, laughing to herself as she heard what the frozen John was thinking.

**I have created a poll on my profile page and I would really appreciate if you took time to answer it truthfully, should only take a few minutes since it's a yes or no question, but it will help me with something I'm working on for school.**


	9. Chapter 9

John had soon joined Elizabeth in her office, although he had first returned to his quarters to leave the book and pick up his laptop.

They had been sitting for nearly two hours when John looked up and said aloud, "Ok, I'm hungry. Will you come to lunch with me Liz?"

She smiled at him, "Of course I will John."

He smiled and put his laptop on her desk before offering her his hand. She took it briefly as she stood but as soon as she was on her feet she let go. John looked a little hurt until Elizabeth said, "Walking arm in arm is one thing but we can't pass off walking hand in hand as me helping you." John nodded then moved to the side.

They walked in silence side by side, not even speaking telepathically, to the mess. Once there they grabbed some food and then sat together at one of the tables near the edge of the room.

The rest of the day passed without incident. They both finished their paperwork, much to John's relief, and Elizabeth even managed to do a little of the stuff she was going to have to do the next day.

When John began to yawn she looked up and smiled lightly at him. "Tired?" she teased gently.

He nodded slowly, "Even though I've been asleep for the better part of two days and have done nothing but paperwork today I feel exhausted."

Elizabeth stood and walked around her desk to perch on the arm of John's chair. He wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand he raised to place on her cheek. She leant into his hand and placed her own on top of his. "Let's go to bed," she whispered softly.

He smirked at her and she blushed, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

He just carried on smirking at her, enjoying the sight of the normally so collected Doctor Elizabeth Weir becoming flustered.

She shook her head and stood, pulling away from him. He pouted and she laughed before offering him her hand, which he took.

As he stood he took a step forward and kissed Elizabeth softly before making his way towards the door. She shook her head and followed after him.

They bid goodnight to the expedition members on night shift and then realised how late it actually was. They made their way quickly out of the control room and towards their quarters. They stopped outside John's and after checking the corridor and seeing that they were alone he looked at Elizabeth and asked, "Come in?"

She looked unsure for a moment before answering, "No John, you've only just gotten out the infirmary."

He pouted again but Elizabeth shook her head. "I just want to cuddle Liz," he said, fluttering his eye lashes at her and looking like a complete idiot.

She laughed and gave in with a nod, "Fine John, just this once you win."

He beamed at her and opened the door to his quarters. Elizabeth made to follow him in but then stopped. John noticed her stillness and turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised in question, although he did look worried and through their link she could hear that he was worried he had pushed too hard and she had changed her mind.

At that thought Elizabeth shook her head and smiled, "I haven't changed my mind John, I just realised I have nothing to sleep in or to wear tomorrow."

He smiled at her, "Why don't you go and get what you need while I tidy up a little."

She nodded and quickly went to the next door down the corridor. John watched as she gave him a quick smile before entering her room. As he heard the door shut he turned into his own room. While his room wasn't a mess, like he knew Rodney's was, his earlier search for his laptop had left the room looking decidedly scruffy, which the solider in him didn't like in the slightest.

As he straightened the last little bit there was a knock at the door and John jumped to his feet and quickly opened it, feeling Elizabeth's worry about someone coming down the corridor and seeing her with a bag outside John's door.

She slipped in and John put his arms around her briefly before taking her bag and placing it on a chair. He then took her hand and pulled her to the open space at the foot of his bed where he dropped her hand but continued walking towards one wall.

"What are you doing John?" Elizabeth questioned from her spot on the floor.

He didn't answer but she understood when the soft sounds of music filled the room.

He turned back to her and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked, all signs of tiredness forgotten.

Elizabeth laughed quietly before placing her hand in his. They danced until the CD ran out of tracks to play and then they finally got ready for bed.

John, ever the gentleman, insisted she use the bathroom first. She picked up her bag and went into the smaller room. Once she had changed into leggings and a large t-shirt she slept in she brushed her teeth and headed back into the main room.

"You look beautiful," John said softly when he saw her.

She blushed lightly as she placed her bag back on the chair, "Thanks."

John just smiled as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back out the two of them made their way to the bed and after John had pulled back the sheets they both got in.

Elizabeth shimmied across the bed until her back was against John's chest. She felt his chest vibrate slightly and he laughed and said, "Doctor Weir, I never had you pegged as a snuggler."

"Shush," she said as she moved even closer. John wrapped one arm around her and pulled her even closer still.

They fell asleep quickly, both content in each other's company.

**The next chapter is when SG1 join the party**


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Rodney, Ronan and Teyla checked in the following morning, ahead of schedule, the two had managed to untangle their limbs, which had gotten even closer as they'd slept, get ready for the day and eat breakfast.

After SGA1 had checked in and continued with their search, which thus far had been unsuccessful the two of them went into Elizabeth's office. They'd been there a few hours when they were both called to the control room for an incoming worm hole. They had gotten to Chuck just as the worm hole was established. "Shield up," Elizabeth said.

"No need Doctor," came the reply, "Receiving half way IDC."

John and Elizabeth shared a puzzled look and then it clicked in Elizabeth's head, "SG1 are coming, I'd completely forgotten with everything that's happened in the last few days. We requested Doctor Jackson's assistance with some translations, and the whole team is coming."

As she finished speaking the five members of the well-known team stepped through the event horizon.

"Welcome to Atlantis SG1," Elizabeth said, moving so she could see them better.

Daniel looked up and smiled at her, "Good to finally get here under circumstances that mean we can actually look around."

The worm hole disengaged and Elizabeth and John made their way down to properly greet the team. The three military members, John, Sam and Cam exchanged salutes while Elizabeth shook hands with everyone else.

Once the greetings were over and done with Elizabeth led the way to her office. Once inside she took a seat and John took the one beside her while SG1 all stood on the other side of the desk.

"It's nice to see you all again," Elizabeth said.

"And you Elizabeth," Daniel answered, fidgeting slightly where he stood.

Sam smiled at Elizabeth. "Before Daniel explodes would it be possible to tell him what it is you want him to look at? He's been wondering ever since you requested his help."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, she remembered from her brief time at the SGC how much Daniel liked his work. "We found a planet with extensive ruins covered in Ancient script. While our scientists and linguists have been working on it ever since the pictures were taken some of the writing's they can't translate, they believe it is in code. They all know the language with a degree of proficiency they don't know how to begin to decipher the code and they requested your expert opinion."

Daniel all but beamed at her before asking, "Is there only photos to work from or would it be possible to see the ruins first hand?"

Even while he spoke Elizabeth began to shake her head. "Unfortunately," she said when Daniel stopped talking, "A hive ship landed on the planet. We managed to get complete video footage of the ruins and we have relocated the local population but for the time being the planet is on the red list and is not to be visited."

Daniel nodded his understanding before asking, "Where are the translation team set up?"

Elizabeth gave him directions and once she had finished Daniel looked at his team mates and said, "You don't have to come, I'm sure Elizabeth will find something for you to do."

Elizabeth nodded, "I'm sure we can find something to suit you all."

Sam, Cam and Teal'c all nodded in agreement but Vala shook her head. "I'll stick with Daniel, I'm better at cracking codes than he is."

Elizabeth happily agreed and Vala skipped over to Daniel and the two of them headed towards the door. Just as they were about to leave Cam said, "Vala behave yourself." Vala gave him an innocent look, as if to say who me, but Cam just shook his head.

Daniel smiled at Cam, "Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on her Cam."

They left the room and John asked Elizabeth, through their link, _What was that about?_

_Vala was a Goa'uld host but when the Tok'ra freed her she became a thief and a con artist_, Elizabeth replied, _That was before she became a part of SG1 but she still has a tendency to fiddle with things that she shouldn't._

While she had only met Vala the once when SG1 had visited Alantis to see if they could make the supergate jump General Landry had given her some friendly advice about the newest member of SG1.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to the remaining members of SG1 but before she could say anything someone knocked on the door to her office and Chuck poked his head in. "Sorry Ma'am," he said, "But Rodney has just dialled in again and using the video camera on the MALP to speak to you."

He withdrew and Elizabeth smiled at everyone before saying, "I'd better go see what he wants."

They all filed out of the room and over to the monitor where they could see Rodney's head. "What can I help you with Rodney?" Elizabeth asked once she was in front of the monitor.

"It wasn't a spirit Elizabeth; we found some ancient technology in the same area that John was affected."

"Ok," Elizabeth said, sharing a look with John.

"Not really," Rodney said, "I can't figure out how to get into it."

Elizabeth looked over at Sam and asked quietly, "Do you want to go and see if you have any luck Colonel? I'm sure Rodney can't work it out you can."

Sam blushed lightly, not enough for anybody but Elizabeth to notice, as she remembered the thinly veiled threat she had given Elizabeth when she had wanted to take the cargo ship Jack had modified to find Thor.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Rodney asking, "Who are you talking to Elizabeth? There aren't many Colonels' on Atlantis and none of them will be much help."

John just shrugged as Elizabeth answered, "I have Colonel Carter here Rodney, she and the rest of SG1 are visiting."

"Ah Samantha," Rodney said into the camera, "Think you can contain yourself long enough to be of any use without coming up with a crazy idea?"

Everyone in the control room heard as Sam ground her teeth slightly before she rolled her eyes and answered, "Oh I'm sure I'll be fine McKay, and if not I have a lemon."

They saw Rodney gape at the camera and he was about to retort when Elizabeth cut him off by saying, "I'll send her through in a minute Rodney."

The scientist nodded and turned off the camera without another word. A few seconds later the worm hole disengaged and Elizabeth looked at Sam, "Are you sure you want to work with him Colonel?"

Sam nodded at the same time as Teal'c said, "I shall accompany you ColonelCarter."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, she knew that Rodney was scared of Teal'c so it was unlikely that he would say or do anything to annoy Sam. She had heard about the first time Sam and Rodney had meet and was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. "Dial the gate," she said to Chuck before she changed her mind.

**So SG1 are here, I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Teal'c handed their bags to Cam, asking him to take them to whatever quarters they had been given.

He, of course, agreed and the two were soon stepping though the gate once more to go and help Rodney. After the worm hole had disengaged once more John turned to Cam and asked, "Would you like me to show you where you're being put up?"

Cam nodded, "I'd appreciate that, and I was wondering if I could take a look around. I've heard a lot about Atlantis but didn't really have a chance to look around the last time I was here."

"Of course," Elizabeth said, "John can show you around since all his paperwork is up to date."

John picked up some of the bags, while Cam grabbed the rest. Elizabeth watched them walk away before returning to her office, she needed to think about how she was going to write the report about what happened to John on the planet and how it had affected their 'relationship'.

Teal'c and Sam stepped through the gate and were greeted by Ronan and Teyla. While Teal'c and Ronan sized each other up Sam looked at Teyla, "So you must be Teyla Emmagan. I've heard a lot about you."

Teyla inclined her head, "And I you Colonel Carter."

Sam looked around the planet and smiled lightly to herself. "So where is McKay?" she asked Teyla.

"I will take you to him," Teyla answered before turning and leading Sam towards the trees.

They walked in silence until Rodney came into sight. He looked up as he heard them approach. "Ah Samantha. How lovely to see you again," he said.

Sam gave him a smile. "Hello McKay," she said before squatting beside him and examining the device. "So what does it do?" she questioned, running her hand over it, feeling the smooth surface and noting that it felt slightly warm to the touch.

"Um," Rodney started, "We first arrived on the planet three days ago and when we started to explore these woods Colonel Sheppard was knocked unconscious, although later on Atlantis we found that he was just in a deep sleep that we couldn't rouse him from. After he was taken back to Atlantis by a medical team we carried on exploring the area and came across a woman called Rachel who explained to us what happened and how to wake John up."

He stopped speaking and looked at Sam, who rolled her eyes and said, "And? That doesn't explain what the machine does, and why it only affected Colonel Sheppard and not the rest of your team."

Rodney sighed, "Rachel told us a story that was very similar to Sleeping Beauty, that a spirit in the forest could sense if someone was in love. Now if the feelings had been acted upon, or were not returned than the person was ignored, but if the feelings were returned but nothing had been done about it then the person would get put into a deep sleep that only their loves kiss could wake them from." As he spoke Sam became paler and paler but Rodney didn't notice and carried on speaking, "But I found this machine and I think that it cause John's stay in the infirmary rather than a spirit."

"John and Elizabeth," Sam whispered to herself before getting to her feet and saying in a louder voice, "I have to get off this planet now."

Teyla and Rodney both gave her shocked looks but before either could say anything the machine in front of them began to hum and there was a blinding light. Once Teyla and Rodney could see again they saw that Sam was lying on the floor, unconscious. They looked at each other, shocked. Rodney opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut again when Teal'c and Ronan came bursting into the clearing.

"We saw the light from the gate," Ronan explained while Teal'c knelt beside Sam and checked for a pulse.

"What happened?" Teal'c asked once he was satisfied that Sam was only unconscious.

Rodney was still too shocked to speak so Teyla said, "Everything will be explained on Atlantis Teal'c, as soon as we get Colonel Carter to the infirmary."

"Indeed," Teal'c said before picking Sam up and holding her against his chest.

The group made their way back towards the gate, Teyla going ahead to dial the gate and inform Atlantis of the situation. Teal'c came next, carrying Sam carefully while behind him Ronan walked beside Rodney, helping the scientist carry his equipment.

At the same time, in another galaxy, General Jack O'Neill was in his office trying to get some paper work done when he heard the unmistakable voice of his old second saying, "Hi sir."


	12. Chapter 12

They had gotten Sam situated on a bed in the infirmary by the time Daniel, Vala, Cam, Elizabeth and John arrived in the room.

Daniel went straight to Sam's side before asking, "What happened?"

Rodney looked uneasy before he focused his gaze and Elizabeth and said, "The same thing that happened to John happened to Sam, except the light was a lot bright, bright enough for Teal'c and Ronan to see from the gate."

Elizabeth looked at Sam and then as Daniel, "Three days ago SGA1 went to this planet and while there John got zapped by the machine Colonel Carter went to help Rodney with." There was a moments silence before she continued, "The local woman we found on the planet told us a story. In the wood were John was affected and Rodney found the machine there lives a spirit than can sense if someone is in love. The story goes that if they are with the person they love then the spirit ignores them, the same for if the feelings are not returned. However, if someone enters and the feelings they have for someone are returned but have not been acted upon they are put into a deep sleep that only their loves kiss can awaken them from."

Daniel, Vala, Cam and Teal'c all shared a look before Daniel said, "She should never have gone to that planet Elizabeth."

"Why?" Teyla questioned, not understanding the look of realisation that had suddenly appeared on Elizabeth's face.

"I didn't realise the feelings went that deep," Elizabeth all but whispered, "And I have no idea that he felt the same way."

"Who?" Rodney questioned, "Who is it?"

Daniel shook his head sadly before saying, "We'll explain later. Does it work though? Will his kiss really wake her?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered without hesitation, "It worked for John so it'll work for her."

"Who kissed John?" Daniel asked, looking around the room.

"That would have been me," Elizabeth answered.

Nobody said anything for a moment before Cam asked, "Is there anything else we need to know about?"

John and Elizabeth shared a quick glance before John said, "Colonel Carter is now linked to whoever this mystery man is."

"Linked?" Vala said, sounding a little confused, "Linked how?"

"Telepathically," John said, "They can hear each other's thoughts."

Daniel's face paled slightly at his words and he said in a low voice, "Please tell me that you could hear what was going on around you when you were linked? Because if I know him, and I do, as soon as Sam tells him what happens he's going to blow up."

John nodded, "I could hear what was going on around me yes."

Daniel gave a sigh of relief before leaning closer to Sam and saying, "Right Sam. Tell him not to panic or do anything stupid, you're fine, but tell him he needs to come up with a reason to visit Atlantis so he can come and wake you up. Elizabeth is going to write a report about what happened to her and John as well as what happened to you and if he has to he's just going to have to tell the truth and deal with the fall out later."

Sam's heart rate spiked as Daniel finished and he lent back in the chair and let out a sigh. He then looked at Elizabeth and John and said, "I'm sorry but you have to write a report about all of this or it's unlikely he'll get here anytime soon."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, as did John. John finally lost all patience and snapped, "Who is he?"

It was Teal'c who answered, "He is GeneralO'Neill, DoctorMcKay."

Everyone was silent at his words, except Rodney who stood and gave a low, "Oh."

Everyone knew the regs and knew that this wasn't going to be easy.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack jumped at the sound of the voice and instinctively looked up from his paperwork and around the room, half expecting to see Sam in front of his desk, before he remembered that she was in Atlantis with Daniel and the rest of SG1.

When he saw no one, just like he had expected, he shook his head and turned his attention back to the paperwork, chalking it up to his mind wandering.

_Your minds not wandering sir, you really can hear me, _Sam's voice said again.

This time Jack actually dropped his pen in shock. "No," he muttered to himself, shaking his head again. "She's not here, she's on Atlantis.

_Yes I am sir but I'm currently unconscious and talking to you_, came the reply in his head.

"I must be working too hard," he said, slightly louder than his previous mutter, "I'm hearing voices."

_Yep, but only because I'm talking to you, you're not going crazy and if you listen I'll explain what's happened, if you don't then I guess I'm stuck like this_.

Jack looked up again as someone knocked at the door and his secretary stuck her head in. "Are you ok in here General? I thought I could hear you speaking."

"I'm fine, just talking to myself," Jack answered with a forced smile, he was worried about the voice claiming to be Sam. If it was her then something was wrong because he remembered her saying she was unconscious and if it wasn't her then he had finally snapped.

The woman nodded once then withdrew her head, shutting the door again once she was clear. By now she was used to the slightly strange General whom she worked for, but that didn't stop her wondering and worrying about his behaviour.

Back in the office Jack sat back in his chair and, feeling slightly stupid, said in his head, _Can you hear me Carter?_

_Yes sir_, came the immediate reply.

_Good_, Jack said, shifting slightly to get more comfortable, _Can you prove that it's you and not some trick or me finally snapping?_

There was a moment's pause before Sam's voice asked, _How do you want me to do that sir?_

_Tell me something only the two of us would know_, he said after a few moments thought.

_How is that going to prove that this is real sir? Me telling you something only we know could just as easily be your mind giving you the answer you want_.

Jack smiled to himself, it was defiantly Sam, his own mind would have just answered the question. _Ok then Carter, so what's going on? How come I can hear you as clear as day when you're in another galaxy?_

Sam launched into the story that she had heard on the planet and that she was now currently hearing again as Elizabeth explained what had happened to Daniel and the others back on Atlantis.

Jack listened without interrupting once, which in itself was quite impressive. Once Sam had finished Jack sat in silence for a few minutes, digesting what he had just been told. _So,_ he began slowly, _You're currently unconscious in the infirmary on Atlantis and the only way to wake you up is for me to kiss you?_

_Yes sir,_ Sam replied.

_How very fairy tale of you Carter,_ Jack teased.

He heard Sam laugh before saying, _It was more the Ancients than me sir._

_Meh,_ Jack replied, _Are you sure this will work Carter?_

_It worked for Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir,_ Sam answered in a quiet voice.

That shocked Jack for a few seconds before he muttered out loud, "Good for them."

_Yes sir, _Sam said.

_Alright Carter, if we're talking mentally I'm going to insist that you call me Jack._

_Yes sir, I mean Jack_, Sam answered, _But only if you call me Sam._

_I'll try but I make no promises Sam, after all Carter is my nickname for you._

Sam giggled and Jack smiled. _So what's the plan?_ he questioned.

_Well Daniel just told me to tell you that I'm fine and not to panic, but that you've got to come up with a reason to get to Atlantis as soon as possible. He also says that once Doctor Weir has written up the incident report for her and Sheppard that you can use it to sell your story_.

_How come the report hasn't been written already? _Jack wanted to know.

_Because while regs aren't an issue for the two of them she is still technically his boss and they don't know how the brass back on Earth would react_.

_Huh,_ Jack grunted, _I'll take care of it, don't worry_.

_Good, but what about us Jack? _now Sam sounded concerned, _Our feelings for each other are pretty obvious as of now and I won't be able to go back to the way we were Jack, I've kept it inside for so long I don't think I can do I anymore_.

Jack wished that they were having this conversation face to face because right now all he wanted to do was hug Sam and tell her it was all going to be ok. Instead he settled for saying, _If you were here I'd be hugging you right now and telling you everything will turn out ok,_ he heard Sam chuckle, _But since you're literally out of this world, _she properly laughed at that, _I'll just have to settle for telling you I feel the same way, ten years is a long time, and nothing is going to stop me from being with you, even if I have to retire, again._

_You can't retire sir, we need you. if it comes down to that I'll retire._

_Not a chance, you're even more important to the programme._

_If you say so,_ Sam replied, _But I can still work as a civilian._

In his office Jack shook his head, _Hopefully it won't come down to that, but if it does I'm retiring, I know just how far you can go and I'm not letting you give that up._

Sam was silent for a moment before Jack felt her agreement seep through the link. He nodded his head, glad that she had seen it his way. Sam then said, _I love you Jack O'Neill._

A wide smile appeared on his face, he knew how she felt, how could he not, but that was the first time she had actually said it out loud, well not quite out loud but it was close enough for him. _You know what Samantha Carter, _he replied, _I love you too._

He felt how happy his words had made her and his smile grew.

Now all he had to do was figure out a way to get to Atlantis to wake Sam as well as a way for them to be together, while hopefully both keeping their jobs. He knew which of the two was going to be easier and which had the possibility for causing one hell of a headache.


	14. Chapter 14

As the Atlantis personnel had gotten ready to go Teyla had asked, "How come her heart rate spiked when you finished speaking? John never did anything like that."

"It might have been because John had Elizabeth as a mouthpiece while Sam has no one, or it could have been because Sam has a lot more control over her body than most people, even when she's sleeping," Daniel answered, rising from his seat, "She's been through too much to not be able to manipulate her body somewhat."

Teyla nodded and she, Ronan and Rodney left, quickly followed by Elizabeth and John as they headed to Elizabeth's office to write up their reports on what happened to John and Elizabeth's report on what happened to Sam. Carson also left the do the same thing; write up reports on both incidents.

After they had all left Daniel looked over at Vala and said, "There's not much for us to do here. Sam's going to fine so how about we get back to those translations."

Vala nodded, and after they had both given Sam's hand a quick squeeze Daniel said, "One of us should stay with her until Jack gets here."

"I agree DanielJackson. I shall remain with her for now," Teal'c said, taking the seat that Daniel had just vacated.

Daniel nodded before he and Vala turned and left. If Sam had been critical, or they didn't know what was wrong with her they would have stayed but right now she was basically asleep and there were things they needed to do.

Cam stood for perhaps a minute before he too squeezed Sam's hand and also left the room. Teal'c settled into his chair and began his vigil. "You will not be alone ColonelCarter, not until you wake up."

In Elizabeth's office both she and John were working in their reports. "So," John said, after a few moments of silence, "General O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

Elizabeth nodded, "They've always kept it professional but now that I think about it all the signs were there. When the General had the repository of the Ancients downloaded into his head for the second time and was subsequently frozen in Antarctica she basically blackmailed me into letting Teal'c and herself take the cargo ship the General had modified to go and find the Asguard for help."

"Blackmail?" John questioned sceptically, he didn't know all that much about Sam but he knew Elizabeth and being blackmailed wasn't really something that he really associated with her.

"She said that if she wasn't allowed to go and find Thor, or one of his people, then she wouldn't assist in reverse engineering the improved hyper drive. I must say though, I was impressed, she had obviously picked up a few negotiating techniques through the years because she managed to say it all without actually making it sound like a threat."

John was silent for a moment before he asked, "So how come you figured it out so quickly with only the one incident a few years ago."

"You forget," Elizabeth answered with a smile, "I've read most of the reports from SG1's missions and while the reports never said it outright, I'm a master at reading between the lines."

"Oh," John said.

"Yah," Elizabeth answered.

Both fell into a comfortable silence as they continued with the reports.

After Teyla had left the infirmary she had headed towards the gym where she was scheduled for a sparring session. As she walked though there was something niggling at her in the back of her mind but she wasn't really sure what.

Once the session was over she realised what was bothering her and headed towards the lab where she knew the translations were being done, knowing that Daniel could answer her question and he was either there in the infirmary.

She walked into the lab and was glad to see that Daniel was indeed in the room, along with Vala, who was an enigma to Teyla, unlike anyone else she had ever met before.

Daniel looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled at Teyla before he turned back to the board that both he and Vala were writing on.

Teyla watched for a few minutes, waiting for a chance to ask her question that would interrupt them the least. Her chance came when Daniel put down the photo he had been working from and picked up another. Before he could turn back to the board Teyla said, "Doctor Jackson."

Daniel looked at her and asked, "How can I help you Teyla?"

"I have a question about Colonel Carter," she said. Daniel nodded and she continued, "You may not know the answer and I know that it's not my place to ask but I was wondering about something. On the planet when Rodney had explained what the machine did Colonel Carter wanted to get off the planet, why did she think she needed to get off the planet? The story goes that only if nothing had been done about the feelings would they be affected, but if she knew she needed to leave then surely they had done something about it."

She finished and Daniel sighed before he answered. "It's complicated between the two of them, more so than is fair. Years ago they came very close to admitting their feelings for each other and maybe she figured that if she still felt that way then he might too, and although it's not a word I normally use when talking about Sam, she might have panicked a little." They fell silent for a moment before Daniel added, "But, that's something you should probably ask Sam herself about when she wakes up."

Teyla nodded once before she bid the two of them goodbye and left the room, heading towards her quarters for some peace and quiet.

**No idea if Sam can actually manipulate her body that way but it fits with the story so I really don't care**


	15. Chapter 15

On both Atlantis and Earth the next few days passed quickly. The reports form Atlantis came through to Jack's office, he had requested early on copies of any reports from Atlantis as he had wanted to see how the expedition were doing since he was the one who had sent them off and he couldn't help but feel responsible for the expedition. He had had to make the request though because even though he was Head of Homeworld Security he had very little to do with the Atlantis expedition which fell mainly under the purview of the IOA.

Once he had gotten the reports he and Sam had both agreed on possible ideas on how to get Jack to Atlantis, with or without telling the truth.

On Atlantis Sam had never been left alone, just as Teal'c had promised, there was always someone sitting with her.

Elizabeth had decided against sending another team to the planet, she didn't know if anyone else would be affected and she didn't want to see anyone else in the infirmary because of the device. Rodney had argued against it, saying that he could go back on his own the study the machine since it had no effect on him. Elizabeth had not agreed though, saying that he hadn't been able to do anything with it thus far. She had however said that, if she felt up to it once she was awake, she would ask Sam to go with him and see what she could do. But she made no promises, they were looking for technology to protect the city and Earth, and a machine that brought two people in love together didn't really fit into that objective.

SGA1 had returned to their schedule and had all resumed travelling off world, John included now that Carson was happy.

The real reason that John had woken up came to light all across Atlantis and both Elizabeth and John had received congratulations and well wishes from members of the expedition, who had all been glad to see two people they all respected immensely find happiness.

Although they already knew that that was the case both Elizabeth and John were surprised, and happy, that they could still hear each other's thoughts. Rachel had been unsure if it would last very long, but now that it looked like they were going to be able to do it indefinitely thy both agreed that it could come in handy if John, god forbid, ever got kidnapped again, like he had when the Genii Commander Kolya had kept him and used a Wraith as torture.

Back on Earth Jack was stood outside the President's office, waiting to be admitted. He had arranged an appointment after deciding that it would be easier to go straight to the top than waiting around as his request slowly made its way up the chain of command.

After five minutes of Sam trying to sooth him, which worked to an extent, the door to the Oval Office opened and then Presidents secretary said, "The President will see you now General."

Jack nodded and squared his shoulders before he walked past the woman and into the room. He heard the door shut behind him and knew that the secretary had left. Jack looked around and was glad to see that it was only him and the President in the room, he had half expected to see the Joint Chiefs there was well.

The President looked up at the sound of the door shutting. "General O'Neill, what an unexpected surprise," he said with a smile.

Jack saluted before saying, "Thank you for agreeing to see me so soon sir," and standing to attention.

The President nodded and stood, moving out from behind the desk and towards the two sofas. He gestured Jack towards one while he sat on the other.

Jack took a seat and the President asked, "Can I offer you something to drink Jack?" After Jack had shaken his head the President grew more serious and asked, "So what can I help you with Jack? I hope this isn't a meeting to tell me that there's an impending alien invasion."

Jack shook his head, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. "No sir. At the moment I can safely say that we aren't under an immediate threat."

The President nodded, "I thought so, but I was just checking, with you I never could tell."

"Yes sir," Jack answered, feeling his nerve levels beginning to rise.

In his head he heard Sam say, _Calm Jack, everything will be fine, you know it will_.

He nodded to himself and took a breath before looking the President straight in the eye and beginning to speak. At the last second he decided to go with the truth and not one of the half-truths that he and Sam had come up with, and hope that it worked. "You may or may not be aware but four days ago SG1 travelled to Atlantis because Doctor Weir requested Doctor Jackson's assistance with some translations that were giving them trouble." He paused and once the President nodded he continued, "Once there Doctor Jackson and Vala Mal Doran got to work on the translations while Colonel's Carter and Mitchel and Teal'c all offered their services to Doctor Weir."

Here he stopped again and handed the President the file he had brought with him, containing the reports that had come from Elizabeth. The President took it but before he could open it Jack continued, "Colonel Carter and Teal'c then travelled through the gate to assist Doctor McKay with a piece of technology he was having trouble with. A few days prior to the arrival of SG1 on Atlantis SGA1 travelled to a planet and discovered the technology. The folder I just handed you contains the reports from Doctor Weir and Doctor Beckett dealing with both the mission and the aftermath."

"Aftermath?" the President questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir. If you will just read it, it will explain what I mean."

The President flipped open the folder and began to read. Jack sat back and watched as his eyebrows got progressively higher and higher. He stayed silent as the President read but mentally he was communicating with Sam and the two of them were speculating on how the President would take everything.

After skim reading the reports to get a general idea of their content, the President shut the folder and looked at Jack.

"Colonel Sheppard was effected by a machine that put him into a deep sleep only his loves kiss could wake him from?" he questioned, sounding sceptical, "Who just so happened to do Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

"Yes sir," Jack answered.

"So why come to me with this? It's not something we can use. Did you make this meeting to make sure the Air Force wouldn't break them up? Because they won't, Doctor Weir is a civilian and we have very little power over her. The IOA may complain but Doctor Weir is free to be in a relationship with anyone she wants."

Jack shook his head, although he was glad for John and Elizabeth, "No sir. As I mentioned before Colonel Carter and Teal'c also travelled to the planet and Colonel Carter was also affected."

He passed the President the second folder he had brought in, the one containing the report on what had happened to Sam. "I see," the President said, "And the same thing happened to her I presume?"

Jack nodded.

"So who does she need a kiss from to be woken?" the President asked, looking at the folder in front of him as he spoke.

"Um well sir," Jack said, "That would be me."


	16. Chapter 16

They both sat in silence before the President gave Jack a look and asked, "How can you be sure that it's you son?"

"The report mentions a mental link between Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard," Jack said, "There is also a link between Colonel Carter and myself, that's how I'm sure sir." He paused for a moment before saying, "We've both agreed that we don't want to go back to the way things are now, we've waited long enough and it I have to retire then so be it."

The President was silent for a moment, studying Jack intently. Jack didn't move under his intense gaze, he just sat and waited to see what would happen next. The President then began to laugh. Jack was shocked, as was Sam when he explained what was happening, so it took him a moment to ask, "Um sir, what's so funny?"

"What's funny Jack," the President said, "Is that you look like you're about to stand in front of a shooting squad." The President shook his head before saying, "I have read most of the mission reports from when you were on SG1, and I've seen the two of you together, it's obvious how you feel." He saw Jack stiffen at his words. "Nothing was ever said because both General Hammond and myself agreed, as did the Joint Chiefs, that neither of you would ever willingly, or knowingly, break regulations but should the need arise for a loop hole we would figure something out," he paused and then continued with a smile, "It's the least we can do for two people who have saved the planet so many times."

Jack's mouth dropped open and he could feel Sam's shock through the link, although she wasn't saying anything.

The President continued, "There are a few options at your disposal. One, or both of you, can retire, but we need the two of you too much for that to happen. You could go against regs and face court martial, or," he paused to study Jack's face for a moment, which Jack was keeping as blank as possible, "Or, you could take this." He stood and walked back to his desk, opening one of the draws and pulling out an envelope. He walked back to Jack and handed it to him.

Jack slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. He set the empty envelope on the table and unfolded the paper that was inside.

_By order of the President of the United States of America Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter is here by removed from the chain of command of Lieutenant General Jonathan O'Neill._

_Where matter of discipline or promotion apply Colonel Carter's direct superior shall refer to the Joint Chiefs or the President should his verdict be challenged or unsuitable._

The letter was then signed by the President.

Jack looked up at the President and then back at the letter and smiled. "Thank you sir."

The President nodded, "General Landry has agreed to this, the only person we need to check with is Colonel Carter."

Jack nodded and listened as Sam said, _Tell him I accept Jack, and thank him for me please_.

Jack nodded again and said, "Carter says thank you sir, she accepts."

The President smiled, "I rather thought she might. She just needs to sign it, as do you, and everything will be fine."

He went to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. "I won't tell anyone if you don't," he said as he poured some of the amber liquid into each glass before he handed on to Jack, who had stood and moved to stand beside him. "To happy endings," the President toasted.

"And fairy tales come true," Jack said, raising his glass.

They both drank and put their glasses back down. "So," the President said as they walked back to the sofa, "I take it that you're going to Atlantis as soon as you can?"

Jack nodded. "Yes sir. Carter's been asleep too long already."

_Hey_, Sam's voice sounded in his head, _You're making it sound like this is my fault_.

Jack chuckled and the President raised an eyebrow. Jack tapped the side of his head and the other man nodded his understanding. Jack stood and said, "Now if you'll excuse me sir, I have a plane to catch."

The President nodded again and they walked to the door. Jack opened it and made it half way across the next room before the President called after him, "Congratulations General."

Jack turned around and smiled, "Thank you sir."

**So there you go, the President knows and it looks like he's all for Sam and Jack :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just want to say thanks to everyone who is following the story, I'm glad you're enjoying it :D**

On Atlantis the reports from the day had been sent to Earth and the e-mails, both personnel and professional had been received on Atlantis and distributed.

Elizabeth had just logged on to check hers when John burst in smiling wildly. "What are you so happy about?" she asked him, raised a delicate eyebrow.

"You haven't read your e-mails yet have you Liz?" he said, sprawling in the chair opposite her.

She shook her head. "Why? What's been sent?"

"Take a look for yourself," he said with a smirk.

Elizabeth looked back at her laptop and brought up her e-mails. She had a few but she guessed the one John wanted her to read was the one from General O'Neill, which had a time stamp that said it had been written and sent late that afternoon.

_Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard,_

_I have had a meeting with the President and he has said that you will have no problems from the Air Force concerning whatever relationship you care to pursue, as long as you can remain professional and are still able to make the hard decisions._

_I will be arriving at some point tomorrow morning. I look forward to seeing you then._

_General O'Neill_

Elizabeth laughed as she read the bit about him arriving before she looked up at John. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They had both been a little worried about what might have happened when Earth found out about their little misadventure with the machine.

"We're in the clear," John said, "As long as our work is the same as before."

Elizabeth nodded and skimmed the e-mail again before saying, "I wonder how the General explained his and Colonel Carter's situation? His e-mail doesn't give anything away except he's going to get here tomorrow."

"Maybe he said he'd wake her up but take it no further," John muttered.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I honestly don't think either of them would want that, let alone be able to do that, ten years is a long time to wait for anything."

"Maybe he retired," John mused, as he nodded in agreement with what Elizabeth had said, he wouldn't have wanted to go back to the way things were before with Liz, and he had only known her two years.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said with a shrug, "But we'll find out tomorrow."

John nodded and stood, "I'll go and tell SG1 that the General will be arriving tomorrow."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and mentally said, _Are we sleeping in the same bed again tonight?_

It had been five days since he had woken and they had spent every night together in either of their quarters.

John smiled at her and replied in the same fashion, _Are you going to ask everyday Liz?_

_I wasn't sure if this was too quick for you, we went from colleagues and friends to whatever we are now pretty much over night_, Elizabeth answered.

John walked over to her and kissed her soundly on the lips when he sent through their mental link, _I love you Liz, more than I have ever loved anyone before. As long as it's ok with you I'm not going to bed without you again._

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Elizabeth smiled at him and said aloud, "I can live with that." Then she added, half joking, "We could always just move in together."

John smiled at her, "While I do like the sound of that immensely, maybe not quite yet."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled before angling her head and capturing his lips in a chaste kiss before leaning back in her chair. "Now go and tell SG1 that the General is arriving sometime tomorrow morning."

John gave her a mock salute before spinning on his heels and leaving a quietly laughing Elizabeth to look through the rest of her e-mails.

John quickly arrived in the infirmary and made his way over to the bed where Sam lay. She was in a different position than before so that she didn't get bed sores. Teal'c and Cam were both sat by the bed and John had to admire how tightly knit this team was, he knew from his own observations and Carson's that Sam had not been left alone, even for a few seconds. As he got closer Cam looked up from whatever he had been doing and said, "Hello Colonel Sheppard."

"Colonel Mitchel, Teal'c," John greeted in return. Teal'c inclined his head as John continued, "General O'Neill will be arriving some time tomorrow morning."

Cam smiled at him while Teal'c inclined his head once more and said, "That is indeed joyous news."

John nodded and looked around the empty infirmary before asking, "So anything interesting happen in here today?"

Cam shrugged, "One of the marines came in with a couple of busted fingers from a rather intensive sparring session with a friend, and that's about it."

John nodded, "Well I'll leave you to it."

He made his way back towards the door and walked into Daniel and Vala who had just arrived. Daniel was carrying some notebooks while Vala had some photos, so he guessed they were going to relieve Teal'c and Cam. He smiled at them but didn't say anything; he knew that Cam and Teal'c would tell them about Jack's planned arrival time.

They smiled back before returning to whatever conversation, or argument, they were having.

He heard the four of them greet each other and then Cam tell them what was happening tomorrow. He headed towards the mess, mentally asking Elizabeth if she would rather join him in the mess or if she would prefer for him to bring some food up to her office.


	18. Chapter 18

**This would have been posted earlier today when I got in from school but I manage to turn my nap into a three and a half hour sleep, I really don't like being ill, it makes me tired all the time.**

The next morning Daniel and Teal'c were hanging around the gate room, waiting for Jack to arrive, while Vala and cam stayed with Sam.

John and Elizabeth were both sat in her office working and stealing glances out of the glass every so often.

On Earth Jack had spent the night in Sam's spare room, she had insisted on it since she knew how much he didn't like the V.I.P. rooms at the SGC. Because Sam had known she wouldn't have been home for a week, they had been meant to spend five days on Atlantis and gone to the halfway station yesterday and then returned to Earth once their twenty four hour quarantine was over, there was no fresh food in the house although there was coffee. Jack had ordered pizza the night before and stopped off at a bakery on his way in to buy some pasties to eat as he drove for breakfast.

It hadn't taken him long to get through security, they knew he was coming and a lot of them knew him anyway, and once he was through he had changed into BDU's, which would be a lot more comfortable for his trip to Atlantis than his dress blues, before he headed to the infirmary for a quick check up before he headed through the gate once more. Once Carolyn had finished with him he headed towards Landry's office.

"Hello Walter," he said as he passed through the control room.

"Hello General O'Neill," Walter replied, "General Landry is just finishing up a briefing, go on up."

Jack smiled at Walter before he headed up the steps, moving his duffle bag higher up his shoulder as he did so.

Without Walter Jack was sure that the SGC wouldn't run half as smoothly as it did, the man seemed to know what people needed before they knew themselves.

He arrived at the top of the stairs just as Landry dismissed the team he was briefing. They all snapped to attention when they saw him. He saluted back and then waved his hand and said, "Carry on."

The group left and Jack moved to shake hands with Landry. The man then led them into his office. Once the door was shut and the two of them were seated Landry said, "You seem remarkably calm for someone with a close friend in a coma."

Jack shrugged, "I know she's doing to wake up today. Besides," he continued, tapping the side of his head, "I can hear her up here." Landry nodded before Jack spoke again, saying, "We both owe you our thanks Hank."

The General waved him away, "Think nothing of it Jack. The both of you deserve to be happy and anyway, I very rarely need any input from a higher up when it comes to Colonel Carter, as you well know."

Jack nodded. General Landry looked at his watch and said, "We're ready when you are Jack." He pulled open a draw and handed Jack a bundle of envelopes.

Jack took them and asked, "What are these for?"

"It's just a few things that need to get to Atlantis, a few personnel request from some of the expedition members as well as some letters from family. Mainly just photos and the such."

Jack nodded, unzipping his bag and putting the bundle in on top before rezipping the bag once more. "I'll give them to Doctor Weir once I reach Atlantis."

Landry nodded, "Can you also inform SG1 that they are to return to Earth with you. I know they probably will anyway but they are needed back."

Jack nodded once more before standing and saying, "While I'll always enjoy your company Hank I think it's about time for Carter to stop lying down on the job."

Landry smiled, "Of course Jack. We'll dial the midway station for you now."

He also stood and the two of them exited his office went through the briefing room and down the stairs into the control room. Jack continued on his way while Landry stayed and ordered Walter to start dialling the midway. Jack entered the gate room, at a leisurely pace, just as Walter called out, "Chevron six encoded."

He watched as the gate continued to spin and then the seventh chevron engaged accompanied by Walter saying, "Chevron seven locked."

Jack felt the familiar thrill as the wormhole engaged and the wave, which had had years ago dubbed as the karwoosh, appeared.

He waited for a moment, looking at the control room, until Landry nodded his head and he began up the ramp towards the gate. Just before he walked through the event horizon he exhaled. The next thing he knew he was standing in the midway station of the Carter-McKay Intergalactical Bridge. He waited as the Pegasus gate dialled, watching the gate light up. As he watched he thought about how much he preferred the gates in the galaxy he had just left, their dialling sequence was, in his opinion, a lot cooler. The worm hole engaged and he nodded to Doctor Lee before carrying on on his way.

On Atlantis Chuck called out, "Receiving midway IDC. Lowering force field."

Daniel and Teal'c both moved forward as John and Elizabeth stepped out of her office and walked down the stairs, all four waiting for the man they knew was arriving.

**There have been a few people wondering when everything is going to go down the toilet but this story was always just going to be light hearted and about love, nothing more. **


	19. Chapter 19

Jack walked through the gate and was greeted by the sight of Teal'c and Daniel standing in front of him, along with Elizabeth and John. John and the rest of the military personnel present, who were mainly just the security force, all saluted him. He saluted back before saying, "As you were."

He walked over to Daniel and Teal'c and stopped in front of them. He and Teal'c clasped arms before he gave Daniel a quick, brotherly hug, before stepping back again.

"General O'Neill," John greeted.

"Colonel," Jack replied before looking at Elizabeth and saying, "Doctor."

"General," Elizabeth said, shaking his hand.

Jack took a step back and swung his bag down from his shoulder and quickly unzipped it and handed the bundle of envelopes to Elizabeth. She took them before saying, "Would you like someone to show you the way to the infirmary?"

Jack shook his head, "I remember the way, plus T and Space Monkey know the way."

Elizabeth nodded and then Jack, Daniel and Teal'c started to walk away. Jack stopped at the door and said, looking back at John and Elizabeth, "Will you be joining us? This is after all your command."

John and Elizabeth shared a quick, wordless conversation before Elizabeth nodded and the five of them all began down the corridor. "As long as you're sure General," Elizabeth said once she and John had caught up.

Jack shrugged as he continued to walk, "Why not, it's not going to stay a secret very long is it."

"So you got permission or whatever it was you needed to pursue a relationship with an officer under your command Jack?" Daniel questioned.

Jack nodded, "Carter is no longer in my chain of command."

He saw the looks they were all sharing and said, "Neither of us resigned or retired. We're still General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, and we're both keeping our jobs."

"Then how?" Daniel wanted to know. He knew better than anyone, except maybe Teal'c, that his two friends would never break the Air Force frat regs.

Jack smiled at him, "A loop hole Danny-boy."

Daniel was going to ask him more but they had reached the infirmary so he kept his mouth shut, guessing that he'd find out soon enough anyway.

Cam saluted as they came in and after Jack had saluted back he said, "It's good to see you again General."

"And you Mitchel," Jack said, his eyes on the bed. "You too space pirate," he said to Vala, who had been about to open her mouth, still not taking his eyes off Sam.

Daniel could see that Vala was still going to say something so he tapped her on the arm to get her attention and then gave a tiny shake of his head.

Jack looked up at Carson, who had just exited his office, and asked, "How is she Doctor?"

"She's fine General," Carson answered, "She has no sores from being in a bed for so long. We did try and keep her joints as subtle as possible but she is going to be weak and shaky when she wakes up, there's no helping that after nearly a week lying in an infirmary bed."

Jack nodded and reached out his hand to gently push her hair behind her ear, smiling as he did so. He looked back up after a few seconds and concentrated his attention on the members of SG1. "Thank you," he said after he had looked at each of them, "Thank you for never leaving her on her own."

Daniel and Cam nodded and smiled while Vala beamed and Teal'c inclined his head solemnly.

Jack sat on the side of Sam's bed before twisting and placing a hand on either side of Sam's torso. Daniel saw the top of his tongue sneak out and wet his lips before he brushed them against Sam's.

The first thing Jack noticed was that Sam's lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. When he felt her eye lids beginning to flutter open and she started to move her lips against his he pulled back just enough to watch her eyes open and focus on him.

"Hey Carter," he murmured.

"Hey sir," Sam murmured back with a smile, "Long time no see."

Jack laughed and pulled away completely. Sam laughed too and looked around the infirmary, still smiling.

"Nice to see that you've finally decided to join us," Cam joked.

"Gee Cam," Sam said sarcastically, "It's nice to see you too."

Aware that she was still attached to her monitors she raised her hand shakily and pulled off the wires that were attached to her chest. Jack could see that she was struggling so he helped. The machine let out a noise as it lost her heart rate and Carson moved from where he was standing at the foot of the bed to turn it off. He then looked at Sam and asked, "Do you think you can sit up?"

She nodded and, with help from Jack, was soon resting her back against the wall.

"Can I have it Jack?" she asked once she was settled.

Everyone else in the room wondered what she meant while Jack undid his jacket and pulled an envelope from one of the inside pockets. He handed it to her with a smile and Sam took it eagerly. She pulled the piece of paper out and after reading it through once gave Jack a dazzling smile as she signed it with the pen Jack handed her. She handed both the pen and the paper back to Jack and he too signed.

Once both their signatures were there he leant in and kissed Sam once more. It lasted longer but they kept it light.

As they kissed Daniel picked up the piece of paper and read it through. As he finished reading he smiled and passed it to the waiting Cam. Cam read it and then the piece of paper that meant so much to Sam and Jack, and Daniel and Teal'c who had hoped for so long that this day would come, was passed around the room.

Everyone understood what this meant and by the time Jack and Sam separated the whole room was smiling at them.

Even though Carson and John hadn't experience Jack and Sam's feelings for each other first hand, along with Cam and Vala to some extent, they had all heard stories about how the two of them felt about each other, thanks to the personnel of the SGC and those SGC personnel that were now part of the Atlantis expedition.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack knew that they were going to have to leave today and because he knew Sam knew. She moved slowly to the edge of the bed, Jack helping her along the way. She swung her feet off the edge and placed them on the floor. Teal'c moved to stand in front of her while Jack got onto the bed and moved to sit behind her. Sam smiled at Teal'c and mentally thanked Jack; she knew that the two of them were going to make sure that she didn't fall when she tried.

John, Elizabeth, Daniel, Vala and Cam all moved away to give them some room while Carson quickly disconnected Sam's IV. As he got to the needle he waited for Sam to be fully standing before he pulled the needle from the back of her hand.

John and Elizabeth were both impressed by how she didn't even wince; they knew that getting an IV needle taken out of the back of your hand wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Carson quickly stuck a plaster over the hole before moving over the where everyone else was standing.

Now that she had been standing for a few moments Sam could feel how weak a week in bed had made her. Her legs shook slightly as she moved towards Teal'c, the Jaffa with his arms ready to catch her if she so much as stumbled. Jack got off the bed and moved to her side, resting a hand on the small of her back for support, and because he could.

Carson watched their slow progress across the infirmary and said, "If you take it easy for a few days Colonel then you should be fine."

As Sam nodded Jack smiled and said, "Just as well we're spending tomorrow at the midway station then isn't it. It's a bit difficult to get excited there."

Daniel chuckled while Sam shook her head.

"When do you plan on leaving General?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack helped Sam to sit back down on the corner of the bed before answering. "As soon as Carter can make it to the gate room. Landry wants everyone back on Earth," he said, looking at the members of SG1 who were stood with Elizabeth, "And we have to spend twenty four hours so we might as well get that done as soon as possible."

Cam and the others nodded in agreement.

"Vala," Cam said, "Go and grab your bag. I'll go and get mine, Teal'c's and Daniel's."

The alien woman nodded and then two of them exited the room. Daniel looked at Elizabeth and said, "The translations are mostly done, the bits that aren't should be easy enough to do with our notes and the already translated portions of the ruin."

"Thank you Daniel," Elizabeth said warmly. She looked over at Sam and said, "I'm sorry Colonel Carter, for what happened."

Sam shook her head and smiled, "Don't be. I'm not." She took Jack's hand as she finished speaking and the two shared a smile. "Do you think I could see Rodney before we go?" she asked, tearing her gaze away from Jack's and looking at Elizabeth.

"Of course," Elizabeth said at the same time as John said, "Why would you want to see Rodney?"

Sam smiled at him as Elizabeth used her headset to get Rodney to the infirmary. "Because I was thinking about possible ways to open the machine on the planet while I was asleep."

"Oh," John said, "That makes sense."

Sam shook her head while Jack rolled his eyes. They were all silent as they waited for Cam and Vala to return and Rodney to turn up. Well they were physically silent anyway. Jack, Sam, John and Elizabeth were all having mental conversations. John and Elizabeth were discussing their sleeping arrangement for that night while Jack and Sam were purely revelling in being together at last.

When Rodney came in he was closely followed by Ronan and Teyla. Rodney stopped in front of Elizabeth, not paying any attention to the rest of the room, and said, "You wanted to see me Elizabeth."

"It wasn't me who wanted to see you Rodney," Elizabeth said.

"Then who?" Rodney questioned in a bored voice.

"That would have been me," Sam answered from the bed.

Rodney span on his heels, "You're awake."

"So it would seem," Sam answered sarcastically.

"Oh boy," Daniel muttered, "She's spent too long with only Jack to talk to."

Jack scowled at him but didn't say anything because Sam had continued to speak to Rodney. "I was thinking about ways to get into the machine that affected Colonel Sheppard and myself." She then went on into some long complicated explanation that only Rodney was able to follow. Just before she finished talking, Rodney was questioning some of her theories, Vala and Cam came back into the room. Vala was carrying hers and Daniel's bags, which the archaeologist promptly took off her, while Cam had his bag and Teal'c's.

As they entered Teal'c reached under Sam's bed and pulled out her bag, which had been there since she had been brought in.

Sam finished speaking and then smiled at him in thanks before he backed up and Jack pulled the curtain across, hiding Sam and her bed from view.

Everyone stood in silence, nobody really having anything to say, until they heard Sam growl in frustration. "You ok Sam?" Daniel called.

They all heard her sigh before she said, "I think I'm going to need some help. My shoulders are too stiff for me to get my t-shirt over my head on my own."

Jack began to smile and then everyone started laughing as Sam said, "Get that grin off your face Jack O'Neill and get in here and give me a hand." Jack continued to smile but slipped through the curtain to help Sam.

It took a few minutes but Jack soon threw back the curtain to reveal a fully dressed Sam. She smiled at everyone before getting off the bed and saying, "Sorry about that." She looked around before asking, "Shall we get moving? We've got a twenty four hour quarantine to get through before I can go home and have a hot bath."

Everyone smiled at her words and nodded but before Sam could take a step Carson said, "Colonel Carter, maybe you will find a wheel chair easier."

Jack, Daniel, Cam, Vala and Teal'c all watched with light smirks as Sam shook her head, "No thank you Doctor, I'm perfectly capable of walking."

SG1 all knew how much she hated wheel chairs as they made her feel weak and useless, which was something Sam Carter did not like.

**Two chapters left**


	21. Chapter 21

It took them a while to get from the infirmary to the gate room because Sam really couldn't move all that fast. No one really minded though because it meant that Sam was up and about and she and Jack were finally together.

Teyla took the chance to speak to Sam. "Don't feel you have to answer," she said, "Since it's really none of my affair, but I was wondering how you knew that you would be affected by the machine."

Sam smiled, "I knew because we talked about it before. After my father died we sat and talked it through but Jack didn't want to take it any further at that point because I was grieving and then Cassie needed me. We didn't get a chance to talk about it again before I was reassigned back to the SGC to help deal with the Ori threat."

"Oh," Teyla said, "Well that makes sense."

Everyone fell silent as they continued towards the gate room. When they eventually made it Elizabeth ordered that the midway be dialled. As the lights on the gate spun everyone said goodbye to each other.

"Stay safe and congratulations," Sam said in a low voice as she shook Elizabeth's hand.

"You too," Elizabeth replied in an equally as low voice before stepping back.

The worm hole engaged behind and everyone separated. After making sure they had everything, Teal'c was carrying both his bag and Sam's, they made their way to the top of the steps. They turned as all the military personnel saluted Jack, Sam and Cam, who saluted back before they started going through the gate in twos and threes. Jack and Sam were the last through, Sam leaning on Jack for support. The two gave John and Elizabeth a quick smile before they too stepped though.

As the worm hole shut down everyone started to disperse. Ronan and Teyla headed towards the gym while Elizabeth, John and Rodney headed up to Elizabeth's office, John because that was now where he did most of his paperwork and Rodney because he wanted to ask to go back to the planet.

Elizabeth made herself comfortable behind her desk while John made his way out onto the balcony to give them some space and Rodney took the seat opposite Elizabeth.

"If Sam is correct," he said as soon as Elizabeth looked at him, giving him permission to start, "Then I should be able to get inside the machine and see what makes it tick."

"I know that you want to know who it works Rodney but would the time spent on it be worth anything? While finding your true love is amazing, will it be of any use in protecting Atlantis or Earth?"

Rodney thought for a moment before saying, "With its current configuration it would not help but if we can work out a way to create something similar we could use it so that instead of finding love it could cause the Wraith to destroy each other rather than us."

Elizabeth raised a sceptical eyebrow and asked, "Do you really think that's possible?"

Rodney shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. If I return with the rest of SGA1 we should hopefully be able to see soon."

Elizabeth thought it over before nodding. "However," she said as Rodney looked smugly on, "You can't remove the machine from where it currently rests and John and Teyla will use the time to learn more about the planet and the people."

Rodney nodded happily, still looking smug. "I'll go and get Ronan and Teyla and bring them to the briefing room so we can discuss this further." He left quickly after finishing speaking and John came back in from the balcony.

Elizabeth smiled at him, "Stay safe."

John nodded and moved closer to kiss her check and whisper, "I always try."

**One more chapter**


	22. Chapter 22

The six of them were all stood in the midway station, watching as the worm hole they had just stepped through shut down. They all turned when they heard Doctor Lee say, "We have quarters ready for you all."

They all made their way through the station to the accommodation section. "It's going to be a tight squeeze," Bill said, "There are only two rooms with a bunk bed in each, so two people are going to have to sleep on the floor." He looked at all of them and when no one spoke he said, "Well I'll just leave you to it then."

He walked back towards the control room and the group all looked at each other as Jack said, "Carter, Teal'c and me in one room, you three take the other."

Everyone agreed and moved into their respective small rooms.

"I will take the floor," Teal'c volunteered as the door shut.

Jack shook his head, "You take the top bunk T. Carter and I will share the bottom one."

Teal'c looked to Sam for conformation. Once she had given him a nod he placed his bag in the top bunk before he climbed up after it.

Jack helped Sam settle on the bottom bunk and once he was sure that she was comfortable he bent and went through his bag. After a few minutes he stood and Sam laughed. "Really Jack, you brought that with you all the way to another galaxy."

Jack looked at the Simpson's box set in his hand and nodded, "I did. It was for something to do in this quarantine."

Sam shook her head as Jack moved from the floor, kicking his and Sam's bags under the bed and out of the way as he did so, before he stopped in front of the small TV. He turned it on and then stuck a disk in before he came back to the bed.

They were part way through the second episode when there was a knock at the door and Daniel, Vala and Cam walked in. "Mind if we join you?" Daniel asked.

"Make yourselves at home," Jack answered, "As long as you don't mind watching the Simpson's."

The three of them smiled and quickly made themselves comfortable on the mattress that was leant up against the wall.

Everyone cheered when Vala pulled out a bag of popcorn and Teal'c a bag of potato chips.

Sam made it through only a few more episodes before she started to fell sleepy. Jack could see that she was lagging and after brushing a kiss on her temple he gently moved her so that she was lying down, her head on his lap. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, loving the softness, before smiling at Daniel as the younger man stood and threw a blanket over Sam's half asleep form.

As he sat back down Jack silently said to Sam, _I love you_.

_I love you too Jack_, came the sleepy reply.

After she had said that she fell asleep quickly, happy in the knowledge that she was surrounded by people she loved and who loved her. As she slept Jack continued to run his hand through her hair, watching as the strands ran through his fingers.

The twenty four hours passed quickly and when they arrived back at the SGC Sam was able to stand and walk mostly unaided, although she was still a little slow, as she had spent much of the time on the midway station walking up and down the corridors, getting her strength back.

"Welcome back SG1, General O'Neill," Landry said from the control room, "Please report to the infirmary and I'll see you in the briefing room when you're done."

**And that's the end of the story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited it and I'm glad you liked it :D**


End file.
